yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton and his men ambushed/Tarzan saves his family/Clayton's demise
Here is how the final battle with Clayton began in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. That night out in the jungle, Kerchak was patrolling around watching over his family. The moment he looked at Kala, she was feeling sad which made Kerchak feel guilty for Tarzan leaving. Suddenly, red flare was fired into the sky as it surprised the gorillas and from the shadows a bunch of heartless and men ambushed the gorillas as Kerchak came to stop them, but the Wyvern dropped the net onto Kerchak as more gorillas goes panicking in other directions however they were surrounded. Meanwhile, Tarzan was making his way back to his jungle. Back with the gorillas, some gorillas got put into bags while others just got caught into traps. As for Tarzan, he was drawing closer with the baboons following and the hippos and elephants alerted along with some help from the other animals that Zazu and Iago sends words to. Just when the gorillas getting captured along with Kala in a cage, Kerchak made a struggling break through the net as Clayton's men and Heartless used the whips to trap him in another net. Clayton: (putting bullets in his rifle) Ah, I remember you. I think this one will be better off stuffed. However before he could fired his rifle, a familiar jungle holler was yelling followed by the ground shaking. It was Tarzan, he gave Clayton a good kick with all the jungle animals charging. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (on Tantor) Charge! As for Clayton, he'd shout in anger that Tarzan is freed. With Mickey and the gang coming, they were charging in too as they rode on the backs of African Cape Buffaloes. Goofy: Hi-Yo, N'guvu! Soon, Tarzan came to Kerchak as he freed him from the net. Kerchak: You came back. Tarzan: I came home. With that said, Kerchak moved Tarzan out of the way, saving him as he took down one of Clayton's men. Vitani: `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Kion and Rani: With strength and respect! The Night Pride: Night Pride, protect! One of the men was about to attack Kairi, but he was clobbered by a polar bear named Tangaagim. Kairi: Thanks, Tangaagim, that was close. Tangaagim: Anytime, Kairi. Just as Terk chased those men into a cage scaring them by making herself look rabid, one of them aimed at her with a spear, but was grabbed by Tantor's trunk and is ready to fire. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Fire! (as he fired his trunk at the man into the cage where the rest of the men are) Baliyo: Lada'i! (taking down a couple of poaching pirates) Suddenly, a couple of Powerwild are chasing Timon and Pumbaa. Shabaha: Hey, Bunga, Binga, time for a triple teamwork! Bunga: (chuckles with a "ho ho ha!") You've just red my mind, Shabaha! This is gonna be Un-Bunga-lievable! Binga: Not to mention Bingcredible! Shabaha: Bila Hofu! (pouncing on one Powerwild and laughs like crazy) Bunga: Zuka zama! (as he and Binga taking down another Powerwild) Pumbaa: Bunga! You, Binga, and Shabaha saved us! Timon: How can we not be so proud of you!? Bunga: Thanks, Uncle Timon. Thanks, Uncle Pumbaa. Azaad: Mibinamet! (taking down one Powerwild) Fuli: Huwezi! (taking down another one) Kasi: Haraka Haraka! (taking down a couple more) Fuli: Nice teamwork, Kasi. Kasi: Thanks, Fuli, you and Azaad are okay yourselves. Azaad: No Heartless can ever outrun a cheetah. Suddenly, the wyverns then power dive towards the cheetahs. Ono: Hapana! The wyverns are going after Azaad, Fuli, and Kasi! Tazama: Hiyo Kali! (calling out Anga) Anga, you, Ono, Hadithi, Mzingo, and the other birds stop the wyverns! Mzingo: Capital strategy, Tazama! (to his vultures) All in favor! The Vultures: Aye! Hadithi: Ready, Anga? Anga: Yep. At last, they charged at the wyverns swooping down against them. Anga: Anga lenga! Anga then took down one of the poachers, while Beshte and Imara make ready to fight. Pirate Poacher #1: Get them! Imara: Ready when you are, Beshte! Beshte: Way ahead of ya, Imara! Imara: (pushing through the Heartless) Musuli! Beshte: (knocking down the poachers) Twende kiboko! While Tarzan rescue the rest of the gorillas, Clayton stood watch making his move. Clayton: You there! Take what you can back to the boat! (as they carried away Kala in a cage) I've got some hunting to do. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Hey! Just then, Jane then notice the two carrying the cage with Kala in it away. So, she swung on the vine and knock the first one out. As soon as the other one is about to harm Jane, he notice a horde of baboons, led by Manu. Manu: (chittering "charge!" as they chased the man away) As Manu chanted "hello" at Jane, he kissed her cheek as she giggles and Manu joined his horde. Jane Porter: Don't worry. I'm going to have you out of this in a second. However unknown to her the first regain conscious, he was about to hit her with a wrench, but he was knocked down by Tarzan. Jane Porter: (noticing the wrench Tarzan was holding) Right. This should do the trick. So, they'd used the wrench to unlock the cage and freed Kala. However, a shot has been fired and it nicked Tarzan right to his right arm. Kopa: Tarzan! Kerchak notice Clayton, then charged at him, but Clayton fired his rifle at Kerchak right at his chest wounding the gorilla. Kopa: Kerchak! No! Bartok: Kerchak! As Tarzan came up to Kerchak, he angrily yelled charging at him, not before he avoid his gunshots. Clayton: Hiding, are we? Go on! Jane Porter: (trying to stop him) Clayton, you... Clayton: (forcing her away) I could use a challenge because after I get rid of you, (as Tarzan struggles to climb with the vine) rounding up your little ape family will be all to easy! Mickey Mouse: Tarzan! However before they could reach Tarzan, a bunch of Stealth Sneaks prevents them as they attack. Sora: Let's fight them off! Ventus: We better hope Tarzan can handle Clayton! Vitani: Kion, Rani, they'll need our help. Rani: No problem, Vitani. Kion: Hevi kabisa! They sure look big, but we got the Power of the Roar to help us! Kopa: Exactly, Kion. So, let's take those Heartless down for good! So with that, Kion, Rani, Kopa, and Vitani used the Roar on every last Heartless. Meanwhile back in the tree tops, Clayton was searching for Tarzan. But, he appears and tackles him. Clayton was about to grab his rifle, but Tarzan pulled him away then grabbed the gun and aimed it Clayton. Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. (laughing) Be a man. (laughing) But then, Tarzan makes a gun noise. Tarzan: Not a man like you! So, Tarzan slams Clayton's rifle on the tree branch and into pieces, destroying it and fell down. Then, Clayton pulls out a machete as he used to attack Tarzan. With quick thinking, he used the vines to stop Clayton from attacking and tangle him completely. So, in retaliation Clayton used his machete to cut the vines to free himself. Tarzan: (notice the vine Clayton's grabbing was cut) Clayton! (as the vine is reached on his neck) Clayton, don't! Then, Clayton cuts the vine that he hold on and begins to fall down and Tarzan fell down too. Clayton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Tarzan made it to the ground safely, but Clayton has that vine wrapped around his neck like a noose which snapped him dead as a hangman. Tarzan: Oh, no. Then, Jane came up to Tarzan who grieved for Clayton's lost. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225